Highschool's Hell
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: Ten people in a tiny highschool work to understand each other, themselves and life in general. On hiatus.


A Gundam SEED highschool fic. A story about how ten people in a tiny highschool view each other, themselves and life in general. Read iot, it's really not all that bad.

Dedication: Dedicated to Infinite Sky, for being an awesome author and for givin' us the idea for this fic! Read Infinate Sky's work! It doesn't disappoint!

Disclaimer: Um ... wait, let's just think about this. Nope, there isn't a chance in hell that we could own Gundam SEED. The world's just unfair that way.

Athrun Zala: The punk

Yzak Jule: The Goth

Dearka Elsman: The skater boy

Kira Yamato: The new kid

Nicol Amalfi: The weirdo

Lunamarie Hawke: The skater chick

Cagalli Yula Attha: The tomboy

Meyrin Hawke: The shy goth

Stellar Loussier: The shyer goth

Lacus Clyne: The prom queen

**Highschool's hell**

**Chapter I: Introduction**

Athrun Zala always seemed to clear the corridors when he showed up at school. He swore it was like the parting of the red sea, people just drew away from him. Meyrin had once said that it was his boots that did it. Steel capped biker boots tended to cause people to draw back for safety reasons.

She was the one who'd almost decapitated some poor firsty with her belt. Not that she'd meant it, of course. Meyrin, whatever she looked like on first glance, was not a druggy, a drunk, and she did care about curfew. People just had it in for the goth/punk culture. Most couldn't even tell the difference between them.

Take him for example. He was punk. His baggy black jeans, ripped at the knees, touched the ground and hid the 'murderous' looking steel on his boots. His black coat came down to the floor, and he'd finally put the first earing in his right ear.(He had six in his left, Yzak had dared him). According to his father, he looked like a tacky biker. To which he'd answered that Dearka Elsman looked more like a biker then he ever would, and Dearka would probably trash the bike the minute it came into his grasp.

Yzak was different, going for the gothy end of things. His jeans had suffered more rips then Athrun's, and were a blacker then Athrun's as well. Today, he'd opted to wear a Metalica tee-shirt, but Athrun had seen him in much weirder things. Athrun also had a sneaking suspicion that Stellar had done his eyeliner, it was far too perfect for Yzak to have done it himself.

The silver stud in his nose had been an experiment, which, unfortunatly, had worked. Kinda like his earings.

He sighed, shifting his bag further up his shoulder, watching some poor lost looking firsty glance at him warily. The boy's messy brown hair quickly hid his features as he looked away. Yzak shot the boy a nasty look, and turned his blue eyes onto Athrun.

"I'm blaming you, Zala. I only get hangovers with you."

Athrun laughed, which caused Yzak to look incressingly nastier. Meyrin, standing at her locker only a few feet away, looked up when she heard Yzak say something both rude and subtle.

Athrun could've sworn Meyrin Hawke was the only person on the planet who looked good in the morning. Her dyed black hair was pulled into a pony tail, her long fringe spilling into her eyes. Her sleeveless top was striped black and white, matching the thigh highs showing through her ripped jeans. Her boots, almost matching Athrun's, pushed her up a inch, the soles looking like they'd crush any foot she stepped on accidently.

Nothing like her sister. Lunamaria Hawke, with her short, spiked, red hair, tight green teeshirt and baggy denim cutoffs, was busy shoving her skate board in her locker across the hall. Dearka Elsman, flyaway blond curls, a teeshirt a dull sky blue, and dull green knee-lenght Chino shorts, standing next to her chatting to the ever fiesty Cagalli Yula Attha. Cagalli, not quite a skater but not quite not, had obviously been forced by Luna to wear shorts. Her browny red teeshirt clung to her slim frame, beigh knee lenghts showing off her perfect legs. All three were wearing runners that looked as though they'd been through the mill.

Meyrin caught him looking at the blonde, and her grey-blue eyes sparkled.

"Y'know, if you'd wanted me to wear shorts and a tight tee-shirt, I would've."

Athrun blushed, Yzak quickly disguised his snicker as a cough, and Stellar, who'd just shown up, looked completely bewildered. The blonde girl, her loletta style black skirt, fishnets, silvery black shirt, and doc's making her look both dangerous and sweet at the same time, glanced around the group before her lavander eyes came to rest on Cagalli.

The pieces clicked, and she joined Yzak in trying to disguise her laughter. Athrun sighed, and ran a hand through his messy blue hair.

"Sorry, Mey'. Y'know, we ... well, it was a year."

The girl smiled, and shut her locker with a click. "S'okay."

The harsh wail of the bell cut off the conversation before anything more could be said. Meyrin sighed, and started down the left corridor. Cagalli quickly followed. Both girls were in the same maths class. Athrun sighed, and gave the empty locker under Meyrin's a swift kick.

Yzak, looking a lot less nasty and a lot more sympathetic, quickly grabbed him before he could do more damage.

"She know's, kay, Zala. She understands, she was like that with her ex up until about a month ago. You and Cagalli were together for ages. She knows you love her, dispite you never saying anything, and she understands how hard truely forgetting Cagalli must be, 'kay?"

Athrun sighed again, and glared at his friend. "When did you get a degree in relationship counciling?"

Yzak laughed, and set off towards physics, leaving Athrun trailing slowly behind and Stellar practically flying ahead.

xXx

Kira Yamato had always hated Goths, punks, whatever the hell they called themselves. Wearing all that black, standing out a mile completely intentionally. Why did they bother? Which is why he felt instantly wary of the two boys walking down the corridor. One had had messy blue hair and a horrendious number of earrings, the other one looking paler then a sheet with a stud in his nose. You could've spotted the two of them a mile away, and not for good reasons.

The silver-haired boy shot him a glare, and he looked away.

"Yzak Jule and Athrun Zala," a voice behind him suddenly whispered, causing him to jump a mile. Spinning around, his eyes fell on a green haired boy dressed in a baggy white shirt and jeans. Kira stared at him in shock, utterly bewildered.

"Those two, their names are Yzak Jule and Athrun Zala. Kinda stick out, so I just thought it was them you were staring at."

Kira nodded slowly, gazing at the boy. "Oh ..."

"I'm Nicol, by the way. And you, you must be new. It's a small school, so you stick out even more then those two. What's your name?"

"Wha ... oh, it's Kira. Kira Yamato."

Nicol nodded, and swepth a stray green curl off his face. "Do you know where you're going? I could show you around if you want."

Kira wished the kid would stop being so weirdly friendly, but he really didn't know where he was going and the kid seemed nice enough. Smiling slightly, he nodded and showed the boy his timetable.

They set off, Nicol weaving his way expertly through the throngs of people. He caught a glimpse of 'Athrun Zala' and 'Yzak Jule' again, only they'd been joined by two girls, both looking as frightful as them. He swung his eyes off them, and watched, stunned as Nicol suddenly waved someone over.

A girl looked across at him, her long ping hair swishing slightly as she turned her head. Her top was white, her knee lenght skirt a baby pink, a matching cardi across her shoulders. She smiled, and Kira watched as she made her way over.

"Hi, Nicci. You're late this morning."

"Yeah, I was agreeing to show the new kid around. Kira, this is Lacus. Lacus, this is Kira."

The girl smiled again, and held out her hand. "Hello Kira, it's nice to meet you."

Unable to speak, Kira nodded and took her frail looking hand in his own.

"Your shirt looks cool, I've never seen one like it."

Kira blushed, and tugged at the collar of his shirt. His mom had sent it to him from New York. The deep blue material was quite baggy, and was scribbled all over with odd phrases. He supposed he fit with these people, with his loose jeans and odd shirt.

He follwed Nicol down the corridor, Lacus walking at his side. He smiled softly, wouldn't his father be so proud? Two friends already. A miricle if there ever was one.

xXx

Y'know, rereading it, Athrun kinda seems more goth then punk ... ah well, I'm kinda basing most of the outfits of my friends. Some people were kinda OOC, but that's life. A wartime situation is completely different to a highschool one, so that's my excuse. So anywho, drop a review, pretty please?


End file.
